A Hard Lesson
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: While Harm trains for a new position his marriage suffers. Will anyone be able to make him see the light?


Title: A Hard Lesson  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Rating: G  
Classification: Harm/Mac  
Spoilers: NONE  
Summary: While Harm trains for a new position his marriage suffers. Will anyone be able to make him see the light.   
  
Disclaimers: don't own JAG or the song, Buy Me A Rose, that's performed by Kenny Rogers.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Sarah Mackenzie never thought it would be like this. Of course her first marriage to Chris had been a disaster so why should her second marriage be a complete disaster. She married Harmon Rabb Jr. that's why. She married a passionate naval officer that swept her off her feet with his smile and melted her heart with the passionate kisses he gave her and only her. The romantic nights he planned for the two of them on the spur of the moment. After they were first married seven years ago, Harm would leave a little note in her office at the Pentagon, telling her to meet him somewhere or he left some clothes and picked her up and they went to dinner or out to a fair. Harm hadn't done that in about two years. He was now training for the position of the Judge Advocate General.  
He was required to stay late nights with the Admiral learning how to file different reports and often he would leave a spare uniform at the office and stay all night forgetting about her and their three year old son, Jacob Austin Rabb.   
Everybody told Mac that Harm would come back around to her and Jacob when he was finished with his training and had the position. She just hoped it was soon because she feared the out come is Harm kept this up. She didn't mind being alone most nights, but Jacob was starting to wonder if he even had a father. Just the other day Jacob was sitting on the floor playing with his miniature 'Sarah' when he asked Mac if daddy loved him anymore and if he was ever going to come home. Mac had explained that daddy was very busy and that he would be home shortly and spend lots of time with him. It was easy to explain to Jacob because he was three and went back to playing with his plane, but she wondered how easy it would be to explain to Jacob when he was older why mommy and daddy didn't live together anymore and even worse would be explaining it to Jacob's brother or sister why mommy left daddy before she was born.   
"Tiner is Harm in? I need to see him." Mac asked the Admiral's yeoman. It was likely that Tiner knew if Harm was there.   
"Yes ma'am he's in the Admiral's office." Tiner responded.  
"Is the Admiral in there too Tiner?" Mac asked.  
"No ma'am. The Admiral left earlier today. Would you like me to tell Captain Rabb that you're here?"  
"Yes. Thanks Tiner."  
"No problem ma'am." Tiner replied before turning to the intercom. "Captain Rabb?"  
"WHAT TINER?!" Harm yelled.  
"Col. Mackenzie is here sir."  
"Send her in" Harm's annoyed voice blasted over the intercom.  
Mac straightened up and walked into her husband's office with a wrapped up gift. Mac placed the wrapped box on top of Harm's deck right on all his files. Harm glanced up at Mac then at the box.  
"What's this?"  
"A present." Mac stated.  
"For what? You know I don't have time for this, Mac?" Harm said. He never even called her Sarah anymore.   
"FINE!" Mac shouted and then ran out of the office tears streaming down her face.   
Harm watched her run out of his office and quickly sat the gift on the floor and returned to his files.   
  
Out in the bullpen  
  
Lt. Harriet Simms watched as her friend ran from the Admiral's office and straight into the ladies restroom. Harriet always being the concerned one followed her friend into the restroom and tried to see what's wrong.  
"Sarah?" Harriet peered into the bathroom. When she heard sobs coming from one of the stalls she walked over there and saw Sarah sitting on the floor crying.  
Harriet bent down by her friend's side and gave her and tissue.  
"What's wrong, Sarah?"  
"Harm." Was all the once strong marine could manage before another set of sobs racked her body.  
"What did Harm do?" Harriet knew Mac was one who tried to hide all her feelings, but she wasn't going to let that happen anymore.   
"He...he...he forgot about today." Mac cried.  
"What was today?" Harriet continued to interrogate her.  
"It's been twelve years since we first met. We celebrate it every year. Not to mention Harm hasn't done nothing but work for the past three months. Forgetting about me and Jacob."  
"Would you like me to have Bud talk to him?"  
"No. This is something for me to handle by myself for the sake of my marriage and our children." Mac hadn't realized that she let that slip.  
"Oh my God. You're pregnant." Harriet covered her mouth with her hands.   
"Yes. I found out a couple days ago."  
"That's great, isn't it?"  
"I don't know Harriet." Mac said before getting up and walking out to her car.   
  
  
Roberts Residence  
Alexandria Va.  
  
"Bud talk to him." Harriet yelled at her husband.  
"Harriet, the Col. said she would handle it. So let's just let them handle their own problems."  
"Bud Jay Roberts Jr." Harriet yelled loud enough for it to have effect, but not loud enough to walk AJ, Richie, and Kelly who were all sleeping. "Have you forgot what Harm and Sarah did for us when were having problems. We have a marriage and three kids thanks to them. Without that push they gave us years ago, none of this would be here today."  
"Fine Harriet I'll talk with him tomorrow at work. Can we go to bed now, please?"  
"Come here my little stud muffin." Harriet giggled as they went to the bedroom.   
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church Va  
Next morning  
  
"Tiner is Captain Rabb in there?" Lt. Commander Bud Roberts asked Tiner pointing to the Admiral's office.   
"I don't know sir. I just got here and I haven't seen him."  
"Okay Tiner. I'm just going to look inside the Admiral's office. Sometimes Captain Rabb stays all night." Bud stated. Thinking about how most nights Harm stayed there all night.  
Bud opened the door and wasn't shocked to see Harm sitting at the Admiral's desk jacket off and tie off reading a large stack of papers.   
"Sir may I speak with you for a moment?" Bud asked walking into the office.   
"Can it wait Bud? I have a meeting I'm already late for."  
"Yes sir. I'll come back later. If that's okay."  
"Sure Bud. I'll see you later." Harm said before picking up his briefcase and leaving.  
  
Bud tried to talk to Harm later that day, but Harm was always busy. Just before Bud left for the night to Harriet and the kids he saw Harm leave his/the Admiral's office and go grab a cup of coffee.  
"Sir, you said I could speak to you later in the day. Is now a good time?" Bud asked.  
"Sorry Bud, I've been extremely busy today. Can you talk to me tomorrow I have to go down to records and pull up some files on Lt. Albert Collins. Talk to me tomorrow." Harm stated getting into the elevator with his coffee and went to records.  
Bud walked into his office and pulled out the cassette player. Putting in the tape he bought in the player he went into the Admiral's office where Harm would shortly be returning. Bud sat the cassette player on the Admiral's desk and taped a note that said 'Play Me' and left the office before Harm made it back.  
Thirty minutes later Harm walked back into the Admiral's office with an armload full of files. Harm saw the cassette player sitting on his desk and wondered what it was. Harm saw the note and did as it said. Soon the room was filled with music from Kenny Rogers.   
He works hard to give her all he thinks she wants  
Three car garage her own credit cards  
He pulls in late to wake her up   
With a kiss good night  
If he could only read her mind  
She'd say"  
  
"Buy me a rose  
Call me from work  
Open a door for me  
What would it hurt?  
So me you love me by the look in your eye  
These are the little things I need the most in my life."  
"Now the days have grown   
To years of feeling all alone  
And she can't help, but wonder what she's doing wrong  
And lately she'd try anything to turn his head  
Would it make a difference if she'd said"  
  
"Buy me a rose   
Call me from work  
Open a door for me   
What would it hurt  
So me you love by the look in your eye  
These are the little things I need the most in my life"  
  
"And the more that he lives  
The less that he tries to show her the love that he holds inside  
And the more that she gives  
The more that he sees that this is a story of you and me"  
  
"So I brought you a rose on the way home from work  
To open a door to a heart that I hurt  
And I hope that you notice this look in my eyes  
Cause I'm going to make things right   
For the rest of your life."  
  
"And I'm going to hold you tonight  
And do all little things for the rest of your life."  
  
  
"What the hell is this?" Harm asked himself when the song finished playing.  
"It's how Mac feels." Bud said from the doorway of the office.  
"Bud, do you know anything about this?" Harm asked pointing to the player.  
"Yes sir. I heard the song the other day and with all do respect sir, you are just like the guy in the song and one day it's going to cost you everything you love." Bud spoke.  
"And what am I supposed to do about it, Lt. Commander Roberts?" You could tell Harm was mad because he used Bud's full rank.  
"I don't know sir. Do the things you did when you and the Col. were first married. Take her away for a weekend with out Jacob, call her at work, skip work one day and go flying. Do something sir. The Col. used to say she was so happy and nothing could ever happen to make her feel bad again, but sir you have done it now. All the Col. does is go to work, get Jacob from day care, fix supper for her and him and then go to bed not even seeing you. She said the other day that Jacob didn't even know who his father was. Sir if you don't straighten your act up you'll soon be single again without a son."  
"Mac would never do that. She knows how much Jacob means to me."  
"Does she? And another thing when was the last time you called the Col. Sarah? It helps if you call her by her real name."  
"Me calling her Sarah has nothing to do with our relationship."  
"It does, sir, it does. I used to look up to you sir. You were everything I wanted to be, but now sir I would hate to think I would end up like you." Bud said then walked out the door and out of JAG.  
  
Harm sat down at his desk and thought about what Bud had just said. Would Mac really leave him because he was trying to provide better for his family? Harm quickly dismissed the idea and went home to his wife and his son.  
  
Rabb Residence  
Alexandria, Va.  
  
  
When Harm arrived home he saw Mac asleep on the couch her face stained with tears. Harm looked at the TV and found the reason for her tears. On the TV screen Harm saw himself in his dress whites dancing with Mac at there wedding. They were gazing into each other's eyes, smiling like they were the only two people in the world.   
The next scene was at the Admiral's wedding. Again Harm was in his dress whites as the best man, he had his arms wrapped around Mac's waist from behind. His hands were resting on her stomach were Jacob was making his presence visible. The video was a mother's day present Harm made for Mac when Jacob was two. It captured all the special moments in their lives.   
Harm stopped the tape and woke Mac up with a kiss.  
"Come on Sarah. It's time to go to bed."  
Mac just grunted and rolled back over. Not seeing any other options Harm scooped Mac up in his arms and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. After laying Mac down on the bed Harm went into Jacob's room. The tiny boy was laying on his stomach, his left arm and leg hanging over the side of the bed. Harm went over and placed Jacob back on the bed and recovered him with his blanket. As Harm left the room he heard Jacob mumble.  
"Love you mommy." No daddy, just mommy. That's when Harm realized he had to do something to his family back on track.   
  
  
JAG Headquarters   
Falls Church, Va.  
Next day  
  
Harm walked into the office one single thing on his mind, getting his family back. Harm walked into the Admiral's office, followed by Tiner.  
"Sir you wanted to get the information on a Lt. Curtis Jenkins. I had records pull all the files up so you could go through them." Tiner started to talk about something else when Harm interrupted him.  
"Get someone else to do it. I'm going to be busy Tiner. By the way get me the number for all the local florist." Harm said as he started to put the first part of his plan in gear.   
Tiner got Harm the numbers of all the florist in the DC area. By the time Harm was done the first part of his day was gone. Harm continued to make the plans for surprise for Sarah and by three he was out of the office and on his way home where he was to meet the florist truck.   
  
Rabb Residence  
Alexandria, Va.  
  
Mac pulled her SUV into the garage and was shocked when she saw Harm's car in the garage. What surprised her more was when Harriet called her and said that she was going to pick Jacob up from the day care along with AJ and would keep him the night.   
Mac walked up the steps to the door that led to the house and saw a note taped to the door with a single red rose. Mac opened the note and read it out loud.  
"Sarah I'm sorry I've been such a jerk. Please follow the roses and let me make it up to you."   
Mac did what the note said. She opened the door and saw a trail of rose petals leading into the dining room. Mac followed the petals and walked into the dining room where a silver dish was waiting with a note tapped to it and another red rose. Mac opened the note and read it again.  
"Sarah have a seat and enjoy. Harm." Mac called put nobody came out.   
Mac sat down at the table and lifted the lid off of the silver dish and found a beltway burger inside. Mac quickly ate it and continued to follow the trails of rose petals. When the trail ended she found herself in her and Harm's bedroom.  
"Harm." She called out again and she still didn't get an answer. She found another note and rose on her pillow.   
"Sarah sit down and remember the good times." Mac sat down on the bed facing the TV that was already turned on and the video that she was watching last night came on, but this time with music. When the tape started to play Mac looked over at the door and saw Harm leading against the frame in his dress whites and in his hand was another rose.   
Harm quickly walked over to her and brushed away the tears that were flowing down her checks.  
"Sarah I'm so sorry for not being here for you and Jacob. I never stopped to think how you felt all I wanted to do was give you everything you ever wanted." Harm held up his hand when Mac tried to interrupt. "Wait till I'm finished. I never wanted to hurt you, but I did and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you."  
"Harm let's just put this in the past and working on our future."  
"And what would that be?"  
"You, me, Jacob, and his brother or sister." Mac smiled at her husband.  
"You mean..." Harm broke away.  
"Yep. You're going to be a daddy again. Think you can handle it."  
"Definitely. You know we're going to add to that tape."  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Mac smiled at Harm who was smiling like Jacob did at Christmas time.  
  
  
Rabb Residence  
Alexandria, Va.  
Christmas Day  
  
Harm, Jacob, and Mac who was holding their daughter Samantha sat around the Christmas tree opening gift that Santa brought.   
Harm opened his gift from Mac and found a picture of him, her, Jacob and Sammy all in front of 'Sarah'. Harm leaned across Jacob who was sitting in his lap and kissed his wife. Jacob made a face while Sammy saw an opportunity to slap daddy's face. Harm and Mac broke away and Harm picked up his two-month-old daughter and rubbed their noses together. Sammy cooed and Harm and Mac laughed while Jacob opened more presents. The past was not forgotten, but served as a memory and a lesson that Harm was sure never to forget.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


End file.
